Abismos y puentes
by Samanta Black
Summary: Ella es Slytherin, él Gryffindor. Ella es rebelde, él tímido. Ella aplicada, él distraído. Son pocas las cosas que los une, muchas las que los separa, pero a Annie y a Luke lo único que les importa es que, a pesar de todo, están juntos. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. Dedicado a todos los que siguen Lonely Hearts Club.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_Dedicado especialmente a todos los que me siguen en **Lonely Hearts Club**, que está próximo a llegar a sus 100 reviews. Gracias y espero que si lo leen, lo disfruten._

* * *

**Abismos y puentes**

_por Samanta Black._

**I.**

Luke siente las miradas de las chicas de Hogwarts al caminar rumbo al campo de Quidditch. No es como si fuera algo nuevo, o inesperado, ya que como nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor sabe que no llamar la atención es algo completamente inaudito. Lo que si le sorprende es la cantidad de chicas que ahora, cuando había dejado de ser un "don nadie", lo seguían a todos lados. Héctor, uno de sus mejores amigos, solía bromear diciendo que "con ese cuerpo y esos ojos hasta yo te daría, Williams" lo que causaba un pequeño sonrojo en el capitán y uno que otro balbuceo. Y aunque no le desagradaba para nada la atención que le dedicaban, si era consciente de que podría traerle muchos, demasiados problemas.

Pero pronto se olvida de su nueva popularidad, porque cuando sus pies pisan el campo de Quidditch él se transforma totalmente. Deja de ser Luke Williams, el patoso Gryffindor que suele tener accidentes en Encantamientos y se pone incómodo por cualquier comentario subido de tono, para pasar a ser Luke, el capitán de los leones que siempre lleva una media sonrisa que saca suspiros a cualquiera y es capaz de enfrentar el más difícil de los partidos si esta subido a una escoba. Porque para Luke, el Quidditch lo es todo. El Quidditch y _ella. _

Ella, la capitana de Slytherin, la princesa del hielo que le había regalado su primera escoba de verdad, la chica que había tenido la paciencia suficiente para enseñarle a volar y que, a pesar de nunca haberlo expresado con palabras, lo había apoyado incondicionalmente en la búsqueda de un puesto en el equipo de su casa, aunque eso los transformara en rivales. La misma que en ese instante se acerca hacia él con el ceño fruncido lista para gritarle que se aleje de _su _campo si no quiere ser sacado a maldiciones de allí.

Pero poco le importa discutir con ella por el campo en ese momento. Después de todo, hasta dejaría el Quidditch por Annie Davies, su mejor amiga.

* * *

**II.**

Annie camina entre la muchedumbre mientras su ojos azules como el mar buscan a su mejor amigo. Está enfadada porque él la ha dejado plantada en el estadio de Quidditch para seguir a sus amigotes a la **locura **en la que se había convertido la fiesta en la torre Gryffindor. Tiene que admitir que siempre le han gustado las fiestas de Gryffindor, que eran sin duda alguna las mejores de todo Hogwarts, tal vez solo superadas por las de Slytherin, pero en ese momento no está de mucho ánimo como para disfrutarla. Ravenclaw ha sufrido una derrota aplastante contra la casa de los leones, y eso los ha posicionado unos cuantos puntos sobre encima de Slytherin, lo que significa que ella y su equipo deberán esforzarse el doble esa temporada si quieren asegurarse de tener la copa entre sus manos.

Está a punto de rendirse y volver a su sala común, cuando se choca de frente con Héctor Bale, uno de los amigos de Luke y golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor.

—Hey, Bale, ¿viste a Luke? —pregunta Annie, llamando la atención del muchacho. Este sonríe alegremente, de una forma que a Annie siempre le recuerda a ese gato loco de "Alicia", un cuento muggle que Luke le había regalado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero Héctor, en lugar de desaparecer dejando solo su cabeza en el aire, le contesta:

—Creo haberlo visto buscando una bebida—Annie asiente en agradecimiento, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente de Héctor lo escucha decir—: ¡Quita esa cara de amargada y disfruta la fiesta, Davies!

Camina lo más rápido que la cantidad de gente a la que tiene que esquivar se lo permite, pero se detiene antes de llegar a la improvisada barra. Luke está allí, con lo que ella supone que es wiski de fuego entre las manos y, frente a él, o mejor dicho casi sobre él, está Gilberda Anderson, esa niña tonta que es un año menor que ellos y siempre está hablando con sus amigas de lo "guapo" que se ha puesto Luke en el último verano.

No sabe muy bien qué hacer ante tal escena, pero antes de poder darse cuenta está caminando en dirección a la salida tratando de ignorar ese incómodo nudo que siente en el estómago.

* * *

**III.**

Entra a la biblioteca a paso apresurado, cuidándose de que Gilberda Anderson no esté por allí. No sabe en qué momento le había preguntado a la chica si quería ser su novia, porque francamente no lo recuerda. Lo único que sabe es que Gilberda no lo ha dejado en paz en los últimos días y él solo quiere un descanso. Ha elegido la biblioteca porque está seguro que a Gilberda jamás se le ocurriría buscarlo allí. Pero inconscientemente también ha elegido ese lugar para ocultarse porque está seguro de que allí va a encontrarla. No sabe que mosca le ha picado, pero si sabe que sea lo que sea _él _tieneque disculparse, aunque no tenga idea de que es lo que ha hecho.

Como siempre, la encuentra en la mesa más alejada a la puerta, aquella que nadie ocupa porque está cerca de las ediciones viejas de los libros de Historia, pero que tiene la ventana con mejor vista de toda la biblioteca y, posiblemente, de todo el castillo. Tiene el cabello oscuro como la noche recorrido en una coleta alta de la que se le escapan pequeños rizos en la base del cuello, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como cuando está demasiado concentrada en algo como para notar lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Sin darse cuenta, Luke se le queda mirando más tiempo que el políticamente correcto. Pero es que le es imposible apartar sus ojos chocolates de los azules de ella. Ni tampoco puede evitar que su mirada vague por sus labios rosas, ligeramente abiertos, ni por la piel blanca de su amiga, piel tan blanca como la **nieve**,solamente adornada por pequeñas, casi imperceptibles pecas que van desde sus mejillas, pasan por su cuello y desaparecen más allá de lo que su camisa blanca deja a la vista.

Aparta esos pensamientos que lo torturan desde hace más tiempo del que le gustaría y se acerca a ella a paso lento, inseguro, pero constante. Solo cuando se sienta en la silla frente a Annie que puede percibir el ligero olor a fresas que siempre acompaña a su amiga, fragancia que está seguro haber sentido en otro lugar, pero en ese momento le es imposible recordar donde. En ese momento solo está buscando la mejor forma de llamar su atención sin hacerla enfadar aún más, porque está seguro de que ella ya ha notado su presencia por la forma en que sus labios se fruncieron cuando él ha llegado allí, pero también sabe qué no va a ser ella la que hable primero.

—Annie—intenta llamarla vanamente—. Annie, sé que puedes escucharme—insiste nuevamente.

—Estoy tratando de hacer mi tarea de pociones, Luke, ¿podrías dejar de interrumpirme? —dice ella, siempre fría, siempre distante, sin apartar la vista del pergamino que es garabateado a toda velocidad con su pulcra letra.

—¿Teníamos tarea de pociones? —pregunta él, medio en serio, medio en broma, siempre distraído, siempre relajado. Pero su pregunta logra el efecto requerido cuando ella levanta la vista del pergamino incrédula, preguntándole con sus ojos azules si en serio lo ha olvidado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Luke! —le regaña ella, pero sin volver a escribir—50 centímetros sobre los efectos de la Amortentia, ¡para mañana!

Pero él no presta atención a nada de lo que ha dicho ella a excepción de una palabra: _Amortentia_. Cuando recuerda donde ha olido ese perfume de fresas antes, se sonroja ante la sospechosa mirada de Annie Davies que empieza a enojarse al darse cuenta que no está siendo escuchada. Pero la chica tampoco le da demasiada importancia y retoma su tarea tratando de obviar el hecho de que ella también se encuentra rodeada de sus olores de Amortentia: pergamino viejo, de los libros que la rodean, pomada para lustrar escobas, de sus guantes de cazadora que guarda en la mochila, y limón, del shampoo que usa el chico frente a ella.

* * *

**IV.**

La quaffle se le resbala de los dedos cuando escucha el estruendo proveniente de las gradas. Busca con la mirada ella misma lo que los demás ya están festejando y, solo cuando encuentra a su buscador agitando la snitch entre sus dedos en dirección a ella, se permite soltar un suspiro de alivio. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de bajar de la escoba cuando el resto del equipo de Slytherin ya la están cargando en dirección a las gradas de los profesores, donde la copa de oro reluciente los espera.

Los chicos del equipo la bajan con cuidado y ella no puede evitar abrazarlos antes de correr a donde esta McGonagall, con los demás pisándole los talones. A su alrededor, toda la casa de Slytherin está gritando a no más poder, corriendo el rumor de la fiesta por el triunfo, felicitándose entre ellos y, los más apasionados, hasta llorando de la emoción mientras uno a uno los miembros del equipo se pasan la copa, incapaces de creer que la están sosteniendo en sus manos. Finalmente, la copa de Quidditch regresa a ella, quien dirige unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento antes de encaminarse, con el resto de su casa junto a ella, en dirección a la sala común donde una noche de festejos los espera.

A pesar del entusiasmo de sus compañeros por felicitar a la capitana que había logrado devolver la copa a la casa de las serpientes después de años en posesión de Gryffindor, Luke consigue arrastrar a Annie lejos de la muchedumbre para felicitarla él mismo. Ella sabe que él no está precisamente feliz por su victoria, después de todo, su equipo había quedado en segundo lugar por unos cuantos puntos de diferencia, pero aun así le sonríe y le recuerda que ese fin de semana va a llevarla a Hogsmade para pagar esa apuesta que habían hecho a principios de curso y que ella ya ni siquiera recordaba. Luego de eso, se va para dejarla disfrutar de la fiesta, pero eso sí, con la promesa de que el sábado van a ser solo y exclusivamente ellos.

* * *

**V.**

Luke está nervioso. ¡Merlín sabe que nunca ha estado tan nervioso como en ese momento! Ni siquiera en su Ceremonia de Selección, en su prueba de Quidditch, o en sus T.I.M.O.S. Se pasa una mano por el cabello rubio en un vano intento de alejar la ansiedad, mientras intenta no pegarle a su amigo que no ha parado de burlarse de él en todo el trayecto hacia la entrada del colegio. Ha estado esperando por esa "cita" toda la semana y a pesar de saber que ella no dejaría pasar la _apuesta, _a cada segundo que pasa su temor que ella no aparezca se acrecienta cada vez más.

Ha estado haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios indecorosos de Héctor toda la mañana, pero aun así le sorprende descubrir que se ha quedado en silencio de repente. Mira en la misma dirección que su amigo, quien se ha recuperado de la impresión y con una sonrisa coqueta le silba a la hermosa chica que esta parada a unos metros de ellos y que también a él le ha dejado sin palabras. Annie frunce el ceño ante la reacción de Héctor y, luchando por no sonrojarse, se acerca a ambos Gryffindors.

Luke no puede evitar mirarla de arriba abajo mientras Héctor dice "Uau, Davies, ¿estás segura que no prefieres una cita conmigo en lugar de ir con este idiota?". Y a pesar de que le pega una collejada a su amigo, _porque nadie se mete con Annie en su presencia, _no puede estar más de acuerdo con él. Annie, quien para él (y aunque no le guste, para muchos) siempre luce increíble, esta vez se ha superado a sí misma. A diferencia de su usual look de clases, trae el cabello azabache suelto, como no lo ha visto desde segundo año, y puede comprobar que este le llega hasta media espalda. Tiene puesto un vestido verde oscuro que le llega hasta la mitad del muslo y unas sandalias a juego, que hacen resaltar sus ojos azules y contrasta perfectamente con su piel blanca. Casi no va maquillada, a excepción de un sutil brillo de labios, pero no lo necesita, porque es imposible que pueda verse más hermosa.

Como le suele pasar, se le queda mirando más tiempo del necesario y solo reacciona cuando por tercera vez Annie le pregunta si está listo para irse. Avergonzado, asiente en respuesta y la sigue hasta los carruajes que ya los están esperando para ir a Hogsmade, bajo la atenta mirada de más gente de lo que le gustaría.

* * *

**VI.**

Annie mira distraídamente el escaparate de Honeyducks mientras espera que Luke termine de decidirse entre que dulce va a llevar. Lo que había comenzado como una apuesta, había terminado como algo mucho más profundo que eso y Annie lo sabía. No era la primera vez que iban juntos a Hogsmade, ya que la mayoría de las veces así lo hacían, pero Annie sabe que esa vez es diferente. _Ellos _son diferentes.

Luke sale de la tienda con una bolsa de dulces variados, la mayoría de ellos varitas de regaliz y ranas de chocolate, sus favoritos, y le ofrece caminar hacia el castillo de regreso. Ella acepta, porque le encanta recorrer el sendero rodeado de árboles y respirar ese aire a naturaleza que solo se encuentra en los alrededores de Hogwarts. Juntos emprenden el camino de regreso, charlando de cualquier cosa, compartiendo silencios y dulces, riendo tan fuerte que posiblemente McGonagall los podría estar escuchando desde su despacho.

Llegan a los límites del colegio en menos tiempo del que les gustaría, por lo que deciden sentarse en las rocas que se apilan a un costado del sendero a seguir disfrutando mutuamente de la compañía del otro.

Y allí, a unos metros de la entrada de Hogwarts, las horas pasan para ellos como segundos, tal y como siempre lo han hecho. Las horas pasan sin importar que él sea Gryffindor y ella Slytherin. Pasan sin importar que ella sea sangre pura y él hijo de muggles. Pasan sin importar que la diferencia entre ellos sea tan abismal que nadie consigue entender como siguen siendo amigos después de seis años en aquel ancestral castillo. Las horas pasan como siempre pasaron: construyendo un puente para llegar al otro lado del abismo, un puente hecho de ranas de chocolate, tardes de vuelo y noches de magia. Porque al final del día, lo que los une es mucho, muchísimo más fuerte que lo que los separa porque ellos mismos se encargan de que cada día ese abismo sea más pequeño y ese puente más sólido. Porque ellos mismos se encargan de que lo único importante sea el hecho de que están juntos y eso nadie sería capaz de cambiar.

* * *

**VII.**

La noche los sorprende rápidamente, por lo que se apresuran a volver al castillo antes de que los dejen encerrados afuera. Una vez dentro de la seguridad de los terrenos de Hogwarts, deciden que ya va siendo hora de regresar a sus salas comunes, aunque el hecho de separarse entristece un poco a ambos.

Luke se ofrece a acompañar a Annie a su sala común y ella acepta. Hacen el camino en dirección a las mazmorras en silencio, cada uno demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención al otro. Cuando llegan al muro que sirve de entrada a las mazmorras de Slytherin, Annie susurra un breve "Nos vemos" y se dispone a entrar, pero Luke no lo permite.

En un acto de valentía toma la mano de la chica y tira de ella hasta que sus ojos se encuentran. Se inclina delicadamente sobre ella, pero cuando sus labios están a punto de rozarse, cambia de opinión y planta un casto beso en su mejilla. Se separa de ella algo avergonzado, siempre tímido, siempre indeciso y sin decir nada más, se aleja de allí dejando a Annie un poco confundida.

Ya está arrepintiéndose de no haber tenido el valor suficiente como para besarla, cuando siente una mano jalar de la suya, deteniéndolo. Se gira y la encuentra allí, mirándolo suspicazmente pero con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar que ese gesto de Annie no significa nada bueno cuando siente los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. El beso_, porque ni siquiera Merlín puede negar que el hecho de que se están besando, _no dura tanto como le gustaría pero si lo suficiente como para dejarle con ese sabor a fresas en la boca. Ella se aleja despacio, como si le costara separarse de él antes de sonreír pícaramente de nuevo. Le guiña un ojo, siempre rebelde, siempre atrevida, antes de alejarse de allí dejándolo con una boba sonrisa en la cara y una promesa de que aquello no iba a terminar allí.

* * *

**VIII.**

Está muy muy nerviosa y sabe muy bien que son pocas las cosas consiguen ponerla en ese estado, al igual que ahora sabe que visitar por primera vez a sus suegros acaba de pasar a forma parte de esa corta lista.

Cree estar a punto de un ataque de nervios cuando siente como la mano de Luke envuelve la suya, relajándola. Entonces lo mira y él le sonríe haciéndole sentir segura como solo él puede lograrlo. Haciéndole sentir protegida porque sabe que él está allí con ella como siempre lo ha estado y como siempre lo estará. Y entonces, ella también sonríe, porque descubre que ha tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de ello, pero lo importante es que al fin están juntos y no va a permitir que nadie cambie eso nunca.

Más relajada, entra a la casa de los Williams, sin ser consiente que dentro de muy poco ese también va a convertirse en su hogar.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Después de vueltas y vueltas, al fin me he decidido publicar mi fic para el reto de los OC's._

_Lo he cambiado tantas veces, que casi estuve tentada a no publicarlo, pero no me resistí al hecho de presentar formalmente a Luke y Annie. Estos dos, que son mis OC's favoritos por lejos, nacieron inesperadamente en un capítulo de "Lonely Hearts Club" mi primer longfic. Aunque en el fic solo tienen doce años, aquí he decidido plasmarlos ya con sus 16 años en una experiencia que posiblemente alguien adelantó que pasarían: el amor._

_Me ha salido un poco más cursi de lo que quería, principalmente en lo que a Annie se refiere, pero realmente disfrute muchísimo escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.  
_

_¿Merezco algún review?_

_¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
